Problem: For a constant $c,$ in spherical coordinates $(\rho,\theta,\phi),$ find the shape described by the equation
\[\phi = c.\](A) Line
(B) Circle
(C) Plane
(D) Sphere
(E) Cylinder
(F) Cone

Enter the letter of the correct option.
In spherical coordinates, $\phi$ is the angle between a point and the positive $z$-axis.

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple sphericaltorectangular (real rho, real theta, real phi) {
  return ((rho*Sin(phi)*Cos(theta),rho*Sin(phi)*Sin(theta),rho*Cos(phi)));
}

triple O, P;

O = (0,0,0);
P = sphericaltorectangular(1,60,45);

draw(surface(O--P--(P.x,P.y,0)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);
draw(O--(1,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw(O--(0,1,0),Arrow3(6));
draw(O--(0,0,1),Arrow3(6));
draw(O--P--(P.x,P.y,0)--cycle);
draw((0,0,0.5)..sphericaltorectangular(0.5,60,45/2)..sphericaltorectangular(0.5,60,45),Arrow3(6));
draw((0.4,0,0)..sphericaltorectangular(0.4,30,90)..sphericaltorectangular(0.4,60,90),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.1,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.1,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.1));
label("$\phi$", (0.2,0.25,0.6));
label("$\theta$", (0.5,0.25,0));
label("$P$", P, N);
[/asy]

So for a fixed angle $\phi = c,$ we obtain a cone.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{(F)}}.$

[asy]
import three;
import solids;

size(150);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);
currentlight = light(5,5,1);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);

revolution downcone=cone(c = 5*K,r = 5,h = -5);
draw(surface(downcone),gray(0.99));
draw((-6*I)--6*I, Arrow3(6));
draw((-6*J)--6*J, Arrow3(6));
draw(4.5*K--6*K, Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", 6.5*I);
label("$y$", 6.5*J);
label("$z$", 6.5*K);
[/asy]